


Archangel

by Rabid_White_Rabbit



Series: R.W.R Rewrites [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_White_Rabbit/pseuds/Rabid_White_Rabbit
Summary: This is a rewrite/newer version of Archangel in the Bucky Junior Barnes series. This will be in a new collection called R.W.R REWRITES with new/rewrites of my previous posted writings.So, Hydra decided to test clones. Their founder, Johann Schmidt - Red Skull -, was dead as far as they knew. Steve Rogers - Captain America - was sort of out of their reach while he was an ice cube and they couldn't get his D.N.A. So, they used their resources and the only D.N.A of the past they had, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. To them, he was Asset. The world knew him as Winter Solder.Well, it took a few tries and a few dozen miscarriages in artificial wombs. Whenever the Asset was woken for missions, the scientists took D.N.A from Bucky (by force [eh....]). He, obviously, would go against it in his first few missions.Then, in Russia, they made it. To Bucky, it was a girl. To Hydra, they named her the Weapon. When she cried, cleaned, and the umbilical cord was cut, he sort of snapped. He put a silencer on a 9 mm. and waited. Then, he ran like Hell with the baby in his coat just a few months later.Patience was a virtue.





	1. Chapter 1

The Winter Soldier just ran. He didn’t know where, but he knew he had to get away. The baby wailed in his arms and it was drawing the menacing dogs closer. The Winter Soldier began to rock her with no clue what she needed. He thought she was hungry, but what could he feed her? He was nowhere near a town to get her baby formula and he was a guy, so… Dogs barked and bellowed, scaring the baby even more. The Winter Soldier’s gloved metal hand was held by a tiny hand and he remembered vaguely that a pacifier would soothe a baby, so he risked by giving her his index finger to suckle.

“ _No! Take it out! It’s a weapon, you can’t let that thing anywhere near her!_ ” A loud voice shouted.

“What else am I supposed to do?” He asked aloud in Russian.

He took his finger back and dashed further into the woods. The baby began crying again and he stopped to put her in his vest where it was warm and it would protect her if they were ever in a firefight. He kept his metal arm wrapped around her in an ancient instinct to shield her knowing bullets could never penetrate the metal. Sure, it’ll dent, but he could bang the dents out and do field repairs. The baby began to settle down as he had her head pressed against his heart. The Winter Soldier silently ‘awed’ at her when he glanced at her. He outran the dogs and their handlers after several miles of adrenaline fueled energy. He saw a town and rushed towards it to get sanctuary and food for the baby. He saw a church, so he decided to hide in there and climb to the bell tower. He went through the front doors and was glad to see they weren’t locked. He looked around. A nun and a priest saw him and ran up to greet him. The father was ancient, but the nun was young. He felt hesitant and wrapped his other arm around the little baby.

“Welcome, sir, please come in from the cold.” The priest said warmly. The nun went around the Winter Soldier to close the doors and ushered him gently to where a fireplace thrived. “What is your name, my son?”

“I don’t know.” The Winter Soldier said lifelessly. The baby cooed and began to cry again. “She’s hungry. I don’t have anything to feed her.”

“Here. I can let her nurse.” The nun said motherly.

“Stay in sight.” He growled threateningly.

“Of course.” The nun said calmly.

She turned to her side and made sure none of the men watched as she tended to the baby’s needs. The priest left momentarily and came back with a bowl of what looked to be a beef stew. He gave it to the soldier and the Winter Soldier was hesitant. The father had a bowl for himself and began to eat as if to coax the Winter Soldier that the food was okay and safe. The church was warm and he felt safe. The Winter Soldier looked up to see a painting of a man leaning on a cross talking to what looked to be crucified. The Winter Soldier tilted his head and took off his mask to scoop a piece of potato into his mouth. It wasn’t Jesus for there was no crown of thorns or a halo around his head.

“That is the Penitent Thief Rakh. In Luke, he was condemned along with our Messiah because he was a criminal. He asked for forgiveness for his crimes and was forgiven.” The priest said reverently. The Winter Soldier looked down and stared into his stew. The nun wrapped the baby in a cloth and carried her back to sit next to the soldier and hold the baby for him. “What is her name, my son?”

“She doesn’t have a proper name yet.” The Winter Soldier replied.

“We’ll find a name for her. For now, why not we call her malen'kiy angel.” The nun said cheerily.

The Winter Soldier smiled softly and took the child back. He held her close as she slept and stared into the fire. The two let him be after showing him a room where a fire was freshly born and a cradle was laid out for the baby. There was an old bed, but the Winter Soldier was fine with it. It was a place to sleep or just to lie down as he guarded the baby. He was given some magazines by another nun and a little bible. He opened it to Luke to find the passage the priest spoke about.

The baby woke up and smiled up at him when he looked down at her. He set the bible aside and picked her up, rocking her and humming to a vague song he heard long ago. The baby held his metal thumb and nursed it.

“What am I going to do with you?” He chuckled warmly. “You are an angel, doll. You saved me.”

The Winter Soldier smiled and rocked her back to sleep. He laid on his back and had her listen to his heart. He fell asleep feeling warm. When he woke, the baby was crying at near four in the morning. The nun came back and Bucky gave her the baby. He was given the baby back and he promptly fell back asleep with her. It went on like that for weeks on end and by then he was used to it. The Winter Soldier was glad that she kept the nightmares away. He helped around the church and was given a pair of jeans and a blue sweater to wear instead of his combat clothes. They were warm and comfortable. They gave him a name. His new name was Michael like the archangel of protection. He took the baby around everywhere he went. The market, the deli, the Sunday masses because it felt like an old routine he did what felt like decades ago. They told him that he had come three days after Christmas, so they decided that day would be the baby’s birthday. He stayed a year and a half. The baby’s first word was ‘cookie’ which wasn’t much of a surprise considering she had a constant sweet tooth and the soldier would indulge her wishes. They only left because Hydra had been stalking the town and the soldier didn’t want to put them in danger. He said he wanted to take the baby who was then named Jessica because in Hebrew it means ‘gift from God’. They all just called her Jessie for short and the name suited her.

The day they left, the soldier - no, by now he was calling himself a man and his name was James, but people called him Bucky at his request because it was a faint memory - packed their things and enough snacks for his growing baby to eat and enough diapers to keep her clean on their trip. Bucky walked several miles to a highway and then hid in the woods lining the busy road until he entered an airport. He took a plane to America hoping he’d be finally free. New York was calling to him, so he had a three stop plane ride there. A few days passed until he was able to get to New York and he had enough money to rent a small apartment. They didn’t need to use a lot of space and it was cheap. The landlord gave him a job as a maintenance man, so he had a paycheck and free housing. Bucky knew he didn’t deserve such kindness, but he knew he must’ve finally done something right to have people help him so beautifully. Jessie would help him and run around with bright smiles and a sweet childhood ignorance that grew into a budding knowledge quickly. She was his little princess and people would warn him about spoiling her until they learned how much she helped her father with nightmares, work, and he even had her do small chores meaning to put her toys away and be given a cookie as a reward. Many didn’t know he actually would put a small amount into a savings account for Jessie to open when she was older. Bucky wanted her to go to college with the money, but some of it would be if she ever had an emergency where it was needed. A teen named James would babysit Jessie if Bucky couldn’t take her somewhere with him. Thanks to James, Jessie learned what punk, emo, rock, and metal music was. Apparently, there were some songs  that would lull her to sleep much better than what Bucky learned from the nun’s. “Swing Life Away” by Rise Against was something Bucky loved and Jessie would sing it to him to the best she could whenever he had an anxiety attack or woke from a nightmare. Jessie was only four when she learned of that song and she couldn’t remember all the lyrics, but one did stick out to her:

“ _We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I’ll slave till the end. I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand”_

Bucky would cry and they’d hug each other tightly. Bucky let his guard down by then. Jessie required more attention and he forgot why he would feel paranoid sometimes. Jessie would fall asleep hugging him and he would lay on his back awake the rest of the night hoping what he dreamed was just a dream. It wasn't until one night while he was brushing his teeth when he heard a window get jimmied open and soft sounds of feet slipping onto the carpet of his bedroom that his nightmares became real once more. A redhead he faintly remembered peaked into Jessie's bedroom which was across the hall from the bathroom Bucky was in and turned around to see him spit into the sink and rinse his toothbrush out. 

"What is it?" He said casually. He had to stay calm or he'll snap and hurt the woman while Jessie was in her bedroom. He didn't want her to see that. He'd done so well with his P.T.S.D (to the best he can do) and managed to have Jessie not anywhere near the same area as he fought and killed whoever tried to get them.

The woman stood with her hands by her side to show she meant no harm. Bucky plucked a knife from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and set his toothbrush to the side. She wore a tight fitting black suit and her fiery hair was put in a pony tail. She may fake weakness, but her eyes spoke her true side. 

"Are you the Winter Soldier?" 

"It's in the past. I am Michael now." Bucky answered. 

"Okay, Michael, can you tell me who you work for?" 

"No one except the landlord.... And Jessie if she wants something." Bucky shrugged.

"What's Project Reincarnate?"

"What's it to you?" Bucky said defensively.

"What is it?" 

Bucky looked at the door and saw Jessie starting to stir. He pulled the woman into his bedroom and closed the door. "You need to go."

Bucky glared at her and picked her up by her waist to take her to the window. She twisted out of his hands and back handed him in the face. The scuffle woke Jessie and she knocked on the door, scaring the two until Bucky open the door to find Jessie rubbing her eyes and looked tired. 

"Daddy, who is the scary lady?" 

"A friend, sweetheart. Go back to bed while I show scary lady the door, okay?" 

"Okay." Jessie mumbled and her feet patted on the hardwood floor.

"Tell me that little girl isn't Reincarnate." 

"They wanted her to be called Azrael, but I took her away. Now, please go and leave us alone." 

The windows in the room broke and suddenly there was a scream. Bucky ran and tackled the man that grabbed Jessie and made sure she got away to hide in a spot in her closet. The woman attacked. It happened so fast. .There was a gunshot and Bucky fell to the ground. The woman went into Jessie's bedroom and protected her from the enemy agents. Someone shouted in what sounded like a mix of Polish and Austrian and the agents disappeared as soon as they came. The little girl sobbed in her corner of the closet and Natasha scooped her up. Dawn was breaking and Natasha had no clue what to do now. She called Fury and then rushed to grab things for Jessie. It was pretty grim and Jessie's fate was hanging in the air around the little girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's new life as a dad and Jessie's new life as a sudden orphan and adopted child.

Now, Fury knew when Natasha called him at near five o'clock in the morning he knew it wasn't good. He knew something was going to be something he needed to help fix. When he opened the door knowing Natasha was there, he didn't expect the tiny brunette girl in her arms giving the most pathetic and most heartbroken faces he had ever seen in all his life. He let Natasha in and had her call Clint and Phil for help. He needed a team to help her figure out what to do with the girl. The little girl was put on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, but she got up and sat in a corner. Natasha set Jessie's things by the couch where she could see them. There were some toys and mementos for Jessie to keep along with clothes to change into. Fury eyed her worriedly seeing as the little girl was close to where he kept a gun. God, he hoped he won't see her holding one. As he made coffee, he made an effort to keep his good eye on her. The hard part was that she was in his literal blind spot and he couldn't see her. At least Natasha could and kept an eye on her. He could tell Natasha was keeping her eye on the girl like a cat would a mouse. It was uncomfortable and he gave her a look to relax. There was a lot of tension in the apartment. Fury figured it probably wasn’t helping the little girl much with her stress, so he poured a glass of orange juice and set it nearby where she could take it. He heard her sneeze, so he and Natasha turned to see her wiping her nose against her sleeve and staring at them.

“Come over here and take a seat, pup. I think we need to talk about what options we have that’ll help you,” said Fury. 

“Director, she’s only four. She can’t understand what we’re talking about,” said Natasha. 

“Daddy said to trust S.H.I.E.L.D because he knew you’d come for us. He let the bad men take him to protect me,” Jessie said with a sniffle. 

Natasha got up and knelt down to her level. Jessie ran to her and hugged her. Fury could tell she needed that more than anything. Fury was a little worried how much Jessie’s father had told her about their situation and what to do if something were to happen. She was only a little girl and already the world turned its back on her. Fury watched as Natasha let her go and the tears ran down her face. 

“Daddy is two people. The other one is Michael my archangel protector…. At least that’s what Daddy said when he told me about him The bad men will use Michael for bad things, but he isn’t a bad man. He’s hurt. Can you help Michael when you find Daddy?” asked Jessie. 

“What happened to Michael?” asked Natasha. 

“Michael just wants to relax and sleep and let Daddy take over. That’s what Michael said one night after a bad dream.” 

Jessie rubbed her eyes and looked at them. A knock at the door spooked her and she ran to hide behind Fury. He patted her head as Natasha let in Phil and Clint who brought a McDonald’s breakfast for everyone. When Jessie saw she got pancakes, she climbed on a chair and sat at the ready with a slightly happy look. They watched her dig into them and try to enjoy them. 

“So, who’s child is this, Nat?” asked Clint. 

“Her father was kidnapped last night when I was interrogating. I don’t know what to do with her,” Natasha said with a sigh. 

“Orphanage?” suggested Phil. 

“She won’t make it through the foster care system.” Natasha looked at Jessie and the way Fury seemed to automatically start to cut her pancakes into little bits. “If Fury doesn’t foster her first and teach her how to defend herself.” 

Clint nearly spat his coffee out in a large spray all over Natasha. Fury looked at Natasha in astonishment. 

“No. No, I am not allowing a child in this apartment. It’s too dangerous and she could get hurt or worse,” Fury objected.

“Michael says I’m a super soldier and I know how to fight a little already,” Jessie said as if she never went through a crazy four years. Honestly, in their life style and knowing that this wasn’t the first time Natasha came back with something odd, they had a minute belief in what she just said. Jessie could tell they didn’t believe her fully, so she got up and walked towards Clint who was still standing in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted him up as much as she could before setting him down. “See? Super strong.” 

“Alright then…” said Phil. 

Jessie went back to her seat and finished her pancakes and juice. Fury decided to debate whether Natasha’s idea was the best option for everyone involved with the case. He took over as babysitter since it was his day off from work and having Jessie around may help his decision for better or for worse. It may also help Jessie since this really was her decision. It seemed she didn’t mind having him around. Fury had to take in kids as a witness protection before, so he knew what he was doing thankfully. Jessie opened up very little about her father’s secrets and who he is, but she did open up what stories she had and what they used to do and it helped both of them stay entertained throughout the day. He took her to a kid’s museum where there are interactive exhibits for kids to enjoy and learn in while the adults hung in the background or joined in play. Fury watched Jessie smile and interact with the other children as a water room where they learn how to direct water by moving parts together and figure out what worked best to fill the basin to complete a task. It was amusing and sort of cute how she was actually showing five and six-year-olds what to do to make the water run properly. When she was done there, Fury and her walked towards a stand that had little wooden planes for kids to build with a parent’s help. Fury watched as the stubborn little girl worked on her project. She gave up after fifteen minutes and being so close to done. Fury helped her with it and then they grabbed lunch. 

“When can we look for Daddy?” asked Jessie. 

“As soon as I can, I promise,” Fury said with a soft determination. 

Jessie smiled happily and then had a serious expression. “I don’t wanna live with the scary lady, Mr. Fury.” 

“Don’t worry,” Fury said with a chuckle. 

They went home with groceries and Fury began to make dinner. Jessie pushed a chair into the kitchen and watched. 

“Daddy always has me cook with him. He wants to make sure I can cook.” 

“You have a good vocabulary for a four year old.” 

“Super soldiers had smart brains. Michael told me that.” 

Fury had her wash her hands and then let her drench the chicken breasts and thighs they had in whisked eggs and then in breadcrumbs that were mixed with salt, pepper, cayenne, and finely minced garlic. While they were on a plate resting, Fury dipped them in a hot pot of vegetable oil until the breading was golden brown and he was confident enough to know they were cooked all the way through. Just in case though, Fury took the fattest piece out and cut it in half to make sure there was no pink in the middle. When the fried chicken was done, he set them aside to let the grease be soaked into a paper towel while he made some fresh mashed potatoes. Jessie was glad to help mash them while Fury added cream and some cheese with salt and pepper. He had her taste it and she put in a little more salt and pepper before it was perfect. Fury put everything on the table and sat Jessie on a chair with a couple of thick files on the seat to act like a booster. He poured her a glass of milk while he had a glass of water and set them down before letting her dig in. 

“How is it?” he asked. 

“It’s awesome!” 

“Good.”

Yeah, Fury was gonna keep her around. He had to admit, it was nice to have a young one around to entertain and have someone to care for. It was like he knew he was making some impact on the world by watching someone grow with his aid. Sometimes, Fury questioned if he decisions were good for the world and if the council above him were in the right with their decisions. 

All Jessie knew was that she found someone she could trust to keep her safe and Fury was someone good to be around. Also, his cooking was pretty good and she could get used to his company. 

Fury put Jessie to bed and made sure she was comfortable before he cleaned the dishes, put away leftovers, and went to bed.

Yeah, maybe adopting and being adopted wouldn’t be so bad for them. Fury needed a better adventure besides being a secret organization leader and a super spy. And for Jessie? Well, Jessie wouldn’t mind having a stable place to live a majority of her life in for once and maybe a better daily schedule. 


End file.
